For Loss or Gain
by Buffster44
Summary: Angelus is a guy for whom bets and pranks have become not only normal but also means of enjoyment. If only he knew that one bet would change his life and consume his heart...


Disclaimer: Clearly, I do not own anything from BTVS, all is Joss Whedons.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Peeches, man, waaaaaaaaaaaz uppppp?"

Angeusl flinched at the highly squeaky and obnoxious voice, turning to face one of his best friends, Spike, with an antagonizing expression. However, this expression soon turned into one of fake horror and shock.

"Spike, man, what screwed with your hair?" Angelus exclaimed but was soon after overcome by laughter. 

"Gunn, you bitch, I'll kill you!" Spike managed through gritted teeth after seeing his electric blue hair in his girlfriend, Dawn's picture.

"I'm guessing my buddy aint too happy about the makeover that I gave him," Gunn said, walking up to Angelus with a smirk.

Gunn could only laugh after the smirk was reciprocated by Angelus himself. Angelus, smiling at Gunn, began to think of all the times in which he, Gunn, and Spike had played pranks on each other; his grin only grew wider at the memory associated with green paint. They boys were in sixth grade and had been painting together in Ms. Richardson's art class. However, this was no normal art class, for every boy in Ms. Richardson's classroom had a crush on her and tried to impress her with their charms and "sense of humor". Spike thought it would impress Ms. Richardson to no end if he turned Angelus hair green. Gunn agreed to be his partner in crime for this task and then dared Spike to complete this task, fearing that Spike would be intimidated and back out. Little did the boys know, the task at hand would turn into a disaster. Spike, opting for a shortcut, wound around the table, heading for Angelus, who was intently working on a sketch of Ms. Richardson, unaware of his surroundings. The task would have been completed had Spike seen the stool in front of him. However, Spike had the observation skills of a rooster, and walked straight into the stool, causing him to splatter green paint everywhere, including Ms. Richardson. After Spike tripped over the stool, he landed on the table, causing tubes of green, red, blue, yellow, and purple to go flying. Before the boys were able to say "paint", everyone in the room was drenched with it. Angelus, being as intelligent as he was, realized that this disaster was meant for him, smeared paint on Gunn and Spike to vex them. Ms. Richardson, enraged rather than flattered as all three boys had hoped, sent them to the principal's office.

Ever since then, Spike, Gunn, and Angelus had become best of friends. They incessantly entertained each other with pranks and bets, and Angelus had come to increasingly enjoy these bets and pranks over the years, for he couldn't care less for the consequences. The boys' confidence, combined with their social skills, had earned them the titles of most popular boys at school along with "most shaggable" as Spike so elegantly liked to put it.

Angelus shut his locker door and walked into the commons area with Gunn. Together, they found Spike sighing and glancing at Dawn's mirror every second or so. 

"Dude, give it a rest, it's just hair dye, will wash out in about a week or so".

Spike only glared at Gunn in return and turned to Dawn.

"God, you guys have the maturity level of about a five year old," Dawn said in frustration.

"Don't I know it, and you shag me for exactly that reason, right babe"

Dawn only glared at Spike in return.

"Kidding, Kidding".

"Oh watch out guys, here comes little Ms. Virgin …" Spike was unable to finish because Dawn nudged him in the ribs. However, Gunn decided to carry out the task for his injured friend and stuck out his foot, tripping the girl. The girl lost her balance, and her books went flying everywhere. In the pursuit of retrieving her books, her golden brown hair had come undone from its ponytail holder and now hung mid-back. Her glasses had slipped down her nose and her slim figure, covered in the most unfashionable clothes, was hunched over while she retrieved her books.

"Lost your books Mary," Angelus coughed with sarcasm, smirking, causing all of the boys to laugh.

"The name is Buffy…and I would appreciate if you kept your feet to yourself," Buffy Summers gritted in frustration and pushed up her glasses.

She turned her hazel green eyes on Angelus. "Books do not belong on the floor. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if that was your viewpoint Mr. Oconner."

Buffy disappeared into the crowd and Angel only laughed at her spoken words. "What a geek…" However, he was cut short from uttering another insult when the bell sounded.

After school, the three boys stood leaning against their lockers, chatting. Areena, a girl with bright, blonde hair smiled at Angelus, flipping her hair over her shoulders. Angelus smirked his trademark smirk as she passed by.

"Say, Angelus, buddy, you up for a bet," Gunn said and smirked, for he already knew what Angelus reply would be.

"You know I am," Angelus smirked back.

"But this wont be like any other bet we've ever made. This time, we're gonna play big. I'm not so sure you're ready for games which we, big boys play."

"Try me"

"I bet you can't get laid by the girl of our choice within one month" Gun smirked, knowing that Angelus would definitely loose this one. "If I win, I get your game room, equipped with all electronic devices, and if you win, you get ma mustang".

"Name the girl Gunn"

"Aren't we confident. You won't be so confident after I give you her name….Buffy Summers…." Gun smirked, knowing there was no way little Ms. Virgin would give up her V card to Angelus, so the game room was as good as his.

"Ugh, you mean that geek, the one standing next to the redhead" Angelus said glancing around and pointed.

"The One and only." Gun replied

"Any rules" Angelus questioned, his confidence emanating from him.

"Yea…sure….just don't fall for her" Gun voiced with sarcasm, thinking it to be impossible and having only said so to lighten the mood.

"Oh, he got you good dude," Spike said.

Angelus glanced at Buffy and thought to himself that this was a piece of cake, and in no time, that mustang would be his. This little geek would be begging him to take her within a few days.

"You're on Gunn….You're on….Soon, she'll be begging for me".

You like? I've been wanting to try this idea out for a while. Please review.

Thnaks to Buffy4592, my lovely sister and betta!


End file.
